The present exemplary embodiment relates to ink-jet printers and more particularly to decurling apparatus and techniques for flattening or decurling cut sheet print media prior to transportation past an ink-jet printing head. Printing using ink-jet printing heads requires precise control over the spacing between the printing head and the print media on which ink-based images are to be printed. The desired spacing between the print head and the media, moreover, is typically very small, such as on the order of 50 to 100 um. Thus, media handling is a challenge for ink-jet printers to prevent the print media sheets from impacting the ink-jet head and to attain good image registration while placing ink droplets precisely on the sheet. Because the distance between the print head and the media support/transport mechanism is so small in ink-jet printers, reliable insertion of the sheet into the printing gap is important for cut sheet systems. This situation is aggravated by fed media being curled prior to insertion into the printing gap. The leading edge of the cut sheet is particularly susceptible to contacting the printing head when a fed sheet is curled upward before introduction into the printing gap. Thus, there is a need for improved ink-jet printers and methods to mitigate contact between ink-jet printing heads and cut sheet printable media while allowing proper image registration and image quality control.